


Hairbrush

by Fullmetalruby



Series: Random Drabbles by Pwnie3 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fem! Levi, Genderbending, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullmetalruby/pseuds/Fullmetalruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Petra Jaeger is going to die, she just knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush

Petra Jaeger was going to die, she was sure of it. Here she was, the daughter of the two best soldiers that the Survey Corps had ever seen, about to die over something normally regarded as small and insignificant.

She had lost her hairbrush.

Many would simply ignore her plight and tell her to get over it, but Petra was going to be murdered by her mother. Her mother was Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille-Jaeger, and she was not a woman to cross under any circumstances. She kept her glossy black hair short. Her heavily-lidded blue-grey eyes could kill with a glance. Another thing to mention was her stickler personality for neatness. Which was exactly why her daughter, Petra, was going to die. Not to mention that this was a very important day, and Petra couldn't stand to be messy today. If she was messy today, she would not only never be forgiven by her mother, but Petra would also never forgive herself.

Petra liked to keep her hair long, which was the only way she could be identified from her mother as far as looks went. What she meant by 'long' was not really all that long at all by anyone else's standards, only to her shoulders where her mother's went to her earlobes. Normally, this was a good thing, having this to tell them apart, but now Petra was starting to wish that she had just cut it all off.

Every morning, Petra's hair would be horribly knotted, almost to the point of no return. But the old hairbrush was like magic, not letting a single tangle remain. The hairbrush was Petra's saving grace, and now she had misplaced it. She had the sneaking suspicion that one of the cadets from the newest set had stolen it for some reason or another, probably on a dare.

_Hey, I bet you five coppers that you can't steal something from the Corporal's daughter._

But in any case, Petra couldn't find her hairbrush and desperately needed it. Why, on today of all days, did her hairbrush have to go missing?

Petra's only hope would've been her father's intervention, but Father was off in a meeting in Sina and wouldn't be back for another three days.

Petra's father was named Eren Jaeger. He was one of the only loyal Titan Shifters in service, the only other being a woman named Ymir who happened to have a sweet spot for the queen. Father's hair was brown, and it went down just past his shoulders, which he kept tied back in a short ponytail. His eyes were a vibrant, mesmerizing green-blue that were so full of determination you would feel that same determination just by looking into Father's eyes.

While Petra was every bit her mother in looks, everything else about her came from her father, from the effect of the eyes right down to the nervous habit of biting nails and twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

Petra heard footsteps outside her door. She frantically finger-combed her hair, attempting to make it look somewhat decent, and pulled it into a very messy ponytail. She scrambled to the bedside table for her hairties, Pulling one over her wrist and onto her hair before going to answer the knock at the door.

It was Mother, in all her black-haired, grey-blue-eyed glory. And if the fact that Mother had come to get Petra wasn't enough, she was holding Petra's hairbrush.

"I found this in Hanji's lab." Mother said in her usual monotone.

Petra nearly cried with relief. "Oh, thank you, Mother! Why did she have it, though?"

Mother sighed, which meant that she had already gone through this before (Probably with Father) "She wanted to run tests on your hair. Now comb your hair. Muster is in ten minutes, and you still need to get dressed." Mother turned to leave, closing the door behind her.

"Wait, Mother!" Petra called after her. Mother turned. Petra smiled at her. "Happy Birthday!"

**Author's Note:**

> Random-Ass Drabbles: SNK/AOT One: Petra's Hairbrush
> 
> Word Count: 690
> 
> Post Date: 2/8/15
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> Petra Jaeger is an OC.
> 
> Yes, Levi got genderbent. While I have no qualms with mpreg, it confuses me and thus I will not write or imply it.
> 
> In this story, Petra is about seventeen years old. It takes place on Levi's fiftieth birthday.
> 
> I didn't actually know where I was going with this thing until I got to the end and I realised that I could make it Levi's birthday and so I did so there.


End file.
